1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover sheet used in a live body measuring apparatus or in a weigh-measuring unit equipped with electrodes for supplying electric current to a live body and/or for measuring a potential difference between two sites of the live body.
More particularly, this invention relates to a cover sheet used in a “body composition measuring apparatus” for measuring body impedance using a body impedance technique, and an automatic dispenser of the cover sheets.
This invention further relates to a “cover sheet stock” comprising a plurality of unit cover sheets connected or stacked one another in separable manner, and a set or combination of the cover sheet stock and an openable container such as bag and case for storing the cover sheet stock hermetically.
2. Description of Related Arts
The “body composition measuring apparatus” is known for calculating an amount of internal fat or other information concerning body composition and/or structure from detected impedance between two sites of the body (i.e. between distal areas) and from body conditions such as body height and body weight. Applicant Company produces and commercializes a variety of body composition measuring apparatus. The mechanism of such body composition measuring apparatus is disclosed in many documents such as JP-A1-05-49050 (now Japanese Patent No. 1848283).
The principle of the body composition measuring using the impedance technique in which a difference in electric inductivity on different parts of a body composition is measured is disclosed in following documents: Keisoku Gijutsu, “Measuring Technique”, September, 2004, p. 14-20 and Nihon Rinsyo, Vol. 53, 1995 special edition, Jun. 22, 1995, p. 179-182. The contents of documents listed above consist part of this specification.
In mass physical checkup or health examination in which a great number of unnamed persons use a same body composition measuring apparatus or a weigh-measuring unit one after another, it is advisable to take a precaution against a cross infection. In such body composition measuring apparatus or the weigh-measuring unit, an examinee stands thereon barefoot, so that a danger of cross infection increase.
Still more, a body composition measuring apparatus using impedance technique is sensitively affected by the body status (biological variability) of examinee as described in above documents. Therefore, it is advisable to avoid such situation that the examinees feel discomfort or panic. In case of a mass physical checkup or a complete medical checkup which force many examinees to be measured by turns, several examinees feel hesitated to use the same measuring apparatus just after other examinee used it. In light of this, it is beneficial or advantageous to let the examinees know cleanness of the measuring apparatus to obtain a proper measuring result.
Above-mentioned problem may not be so serious in case of home uses. However, there is a need to use a cover sheet for the measuring apparatus as an etiquette sheet when a visitor such as friends and relatives comes and uses a body composition measuring apparatus or the weigh-measuring unit under a cleaned condition.
By wiping its platform, a surface the measuring apparatus could be kept clean. In case of the mass physical checkup or complete medical checkup, however, it needs to be kept cleaned up by an operator. Moreover, water left non-uniformly on a surface of a measuring unit may cause an error in measuring. It is not easy to keep its surface clean by simple means in such measuring apparatus as an internal fat meter in which a delicate difference in electric conductivity of body composition is measured.
The platform of the measuring apparatus may be covered by a simple cover sheet. The platform of a body composition measuring apparatus, however, has a plurality of electrodes (generally two or four electrodes) and these electrodes must be electrically isolated each other. Covering materials that give influence to impedance cannot be selected. Moreover, it could never be allowed that an examinee, for example an old person, slips and get injured during its use. Furthermore, costly methods or materials are not acceptable in practical uses.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cover sheet for a body composition measuring apparatus using the impedance technique, which can prevent a cross injunction, which can be used safely, without giving serious influence to impedance to be measured, which can assure isolation between cathodes, and which can be used at low cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposal cover sheet made of non-woven web optionally having anti-slip treatment on at least part thereof, which is placed, in use, on a face of a weigh-measuring unit.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cover sheet stock comprising a plurality of unit cover sheets connected or stacked one another in separable manner, and a set or combination of the stock and an openable container in which the stock is stored hermetically.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an automatic cover sheet dispenser for feeding and setting the cover sheet onto electrode portions of a live body measuring apparatus automatically.